Hit Me Again, Waiter!
by Whisper's Song
Summary: HG has seen some weird people. (She works at a bar after all) When DM stops by things turn a bit weird. One night, Mione telling DM her all secrets, the paparrazzi, Ginnys meddling, a trick, and HGs family will change everything. But is Draco for real?
1. Just a little

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

A bar wasn't exactly where I envisioned myself a year out of Hogwarts. In fact I saw myself as anything but a bartender. I was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! I am the brightest witch of the age according to many, but instead of taking some well paying job I decided to take a literatic route. Books were my first love and I could reach so many more people by publishing books that were of more worth than the trashy gossip witches magazines! I had a book, ready to be printed but I was waiting for my publisher to get back to me on the finalizing of the book deal, but until then I needed some way of getting money. I hadn't gone on to any sort of higher training, not to mention most of the jobs I encountered with a open position seemed that redeemable. So I figured maybe something muggle, and the easiest being a bartender. I couldn't bear being a bartender in a magical bar. It would be a disgrace and an embaressment to so many people. So I chose to work at a local muggle club. No one would know who I was and it would only be for a little while. My advance on my novel would come in and I would go back to school. While I didn't exactly agree with the idea of a club, getting drunk, dancing way too intimately with people they don't even know, and alcohol, I had to admit I liked the aura of the club. Tonight happened to be Tropic Night, so everything I looked there was bright colors and all the drinks had little umbrellas on them, which looked amusing. The bar was quiet as the speakers blasted a popular song and I took the time to look at the couples on the floor. I felt a pang of envy, Harry and Ginny had just moved in together. Ron had married an Auror named Lily and they already had two kids. But where was I, Hermione? Single and had been since I could ever remember. I couldn't flirt in the muggle world because none of them would be accepting of my magic. I sighed 'Unlucky in love again Granger?' I thought, hearing Malfoy's words he had said back at seventh year. I tried to push out his voice and looked at a group seeming to celebrate their graduation. I smiled as I remembered my own graduation party well. We had danced all night and slept over at the Burrow. We had splitting headaches the next day but it was worth it. How weird it was to be on the other end, to be the one serving. I reminded myself that bartending was only for a little while longer and positioned myself back at the front of the bar. I was hunting for some ice when I heard someone call for a waiter.

"I'll be with you in a second!" I replied, getting the ice in order and popped back up to serve the customer. "What can I get you?" I asked but then stopped. The man at the bar was Draco Malfoy. My mind instantly became puzzled, why on Earth would Draco Malfoy of all people be at a muggle bar of all places? He smirked as he recongized me.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger. I didn't know you worked in bars, thought are the brightest witch of our age. Or were at least." he said with bite. I wanted to die in that instant. I thought of how he would go to his cronies and tell his tale of Granger working for low wages at a bar no less.

"I need the money. Because shocking as it is, not everyone has money!" I said, trying to keep my temper in check. He wasn't phased. "Are you going to order something or not?"

"A beer." he said simply. As I was filling the glass, curiousity got the best of me and before I could help myself I said,

"I never thought I would see you in a muggle bar of all places, but with Voldemort and your father gone, you can do anything you want right?" he took a moment to pause, as if trying to decide to answer me. Would the pureblood lower his standards and answer a question from a Mudblood?

"Yeah, it's a nice feeling. Freedom." he mentioned after a second, taking a swallow of his drink. "So what's your story Granger? Why aren't you in all the papers?"

"I'm trying to get a book published, but my publisher won't get back to me on the advance. So I've got to make a living somehow." I replied. "What about yourself?"

"Nothing really. When you have as much money as I do..." he trailed off.

"Must be nice." I said softly, leaning against the counter. "You seem changed. I mean if the great Draco Malfoy is talking to a Mudblood like me. Did Malfoy grow up a little bit?" he looked a bit surprised.

"Can't be a total jerk forever." he laughed. I liked that laugh. I found herself smiling. Wait having a conversation and smiling because of Malfoy? I really shouldn't have had that drink earlier...

"Yeah." I said, not sure what to say.

"So are you single?" he asked. I almost dropped the glass I had. It was weird enough I was having a conversation with Malfoy but him asking if I was single? Very, very weird.

"Yeah, unlucky in love Granger is my middle name." he winced at bit at my using his words. I could tell he regretted that a little.

"Oh."

"How about you?" I asked to be polite.

"Single."

"Is Pansy still on your case?"

"As always." he said, rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"That girl needs to take a hint. Even I saw that you hated her."

"Yeah..she's a nice girl, just not for me." he said. I shook my head.

"I know how that is. Hard to tell someone who cares about you so much that you don't like them back. Thankfully I've never had to do that!" I said.

"What never had a boyfriend Granger?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh crap, see this is what happens when you have conversations with your enemy against your better judgement...you admit stuff like this.

"Nope." I said quickly, hoping he would just pass over the topic and tried to busy myself with cleaning the bar. But then out of no where he said

"Granger." and he touched my hand, stopping my cleaning. He stood up and tilted my head up with his fingers. He leaned over kissed me softly. My mind went on the fritz and all normal thought processes were shut down instantly. After a short time he pulled away.

"There, now you can say you've been kissed." He smirked with a touch of arrogance. I was at a loss for words and yet angry he had thought I wouldn't have been kissed by now! Even if he was right...he had kissed me! My first kiss was in a bar...oh Lord my life _was_ screwed up.

"I have other orders I need to get to." I said, trying to find my voice. "Nice to see you again." I added politely and also because I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't look at him. He smiled.

"You know what Granger? It was okay seeing you too." he said. I was a bit taken back by this comment. I smiled again as he put some money on the counter. With a wink he was gone. I shook my head and took the money to count it. There was enough for the drink, but then I could hear his voice say from somewhere near my ear, clear as day,

"That kiss was the tip."


	2. Shake it Up

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Coming home from the bar, I checked my answering machine. 

"You have two messages." it answered in it's dull tone. I pressed play.

"Hi Hermione! I hope I'm using this right!" I smiled at Ron's voice. That boy couldn't use a muggle thing for his life. I could hear Harry in the back, sighing and trying to coach Ron. I grinned. "But Lily's birthday is next week and we're throwing her a surprise party. Will you be able to make it? If you can please owl me, I really don't want to use this telephone anymore. I'll give you the details then. Bye!" I laughed a bit and grabbed my calendar as the next message came on.

"Hermione dear! This is you mother!" I rolled my eyes. My mum. "Just calling to see how you were doing! Did that book deal go through? Goodness knows that publisher has taken long enough! Honestly Hermione, I don't know why you don't march down and ask them why it's taken them a year! But may I remind you that if you if you got married that nice Harry or Ron boy you wouldn't be in this? You could have kids and those boys have enough money for more than two! Anyway, call me and we'll have lunch next week! I found the cutest little lunch place! Hugs and kisses!" The machine cut off. My God.

My mum, I love her to death but she's annoying. Whether it's that I don't brush my teeth enough or always pointing out that my book hasn't gotten published, she can just make my blood boil. She'll say to people.

"My daughter is a writer. She sent off a book to get published but it's taking them a year! A year! Can you believe it?" She makes me sound like a fool!

She also wants me to get married. I can't tell you how many times she's tried to set me up with someone. But every time we pass a store or something that has a B in it. She goes off about that nice man I didn't meet...or how I should put myself out there... I swear I want to strangle her when she does that. But after all that talk, she's my mum again. She doesn't know I work at a bar. She's very against alcohol, all forms of it. Doesn't drink either. (It damages your teeth, according to her.) So that wouldn't be the best dinner conversation. But without her I wouldn't have my house. And I happen to own a lovely house, if I do say so myself. It's a bit small but I love it. It's like a little country type house, complete with balcony, porch, and a nice sized yard. The thing about wizard houses is that you pay for the house all at once. Not like in the muggle world where you can die before the house is yours. Mum payed half and I payed half. Since my house is mine, I get to keep more money for food, clothes, and other things. It's nice having some spare money I can blow on anything. I sighed, remembering my mum's message. It wasn't that I didn't want to get married. I just wanted my career to be established first! But that seemed to take a back seat at the present moment. But if the right man came along...of course I would marry him...I prayed that my book would go through before then.

After owling Ron and a stressful conversation with mum. (We agreed to lunch tomorrow) I crawled into bed, tired from my long night. Then I though about Malfoy. He hadn't insulted me once during the whole time he was there. A record. He acted nice and he asked if I was single... Who knows? I would probably never see him again...

* * *

_Driving up the his house, I realize Malfoy hadn't sold the mansion. I was a bit surprised. His dad was dead and his mother had remarried and moved out. It seemed a bit stupid to own a house and only have one person live in it. I hope he thought that everyone at the party would be too wasted to go home. Because that was the only logical reason I could find for so many rooms. I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried the door, unlocked. I quickly slipped inside. Now I saw why he didn't sell this place. Above me was a huge crystal chandelier, which was lit and sent little rainbow patterns on the ceiling. The entrance hall was huge, spanning what looked to be a good fifty feet. I put my hands in the back pockets of my jeans and started down the hall. I passed a winding staircase and then I entered a living type room. All the furniture had been pushed back and there was a bar set up...I assumed this must be the party place. Looking around, I saw glass shelves of assorted bottles of drinks. Taking some off the shelves, I was impressed. Some of these were exclusive not to mention expensive. One even had a diamond cap to it. I traced the cap with my finger. The spell of my thoughts were broken when Malfoy stepped into the room. _

_"Uh, hello." he said, a bit surprised. He looked at me curiously._

_"I knocked." I said defensively. I was not getting arrested. "But no answer, door unlocked..." I trailed off, hoping he would get it. He smiled._

_"So you're the person the club sent over."_

_"That I am." I answered. "That wouldn't have to do anything with you now would it?"_

_"Maybe...maybe not." he answered, using his wand to set up the rest of the room. Were we flirting a bit?_

_"So how many people are coming?" I asked, sitting on top of the counter. I had to know how many people would be screaming to get my attention._

_"Fifty? You knows anymore." he laughed a bit._

_"Why don't you know?"_

_"People bring dates, and dates bring friends..." he rolled his eyes a bit._

_"That's what makes a party interesting!" I said brightly._

_"For you sure, you work at a club. Me, I own this place and I'm not paying for damages." he said._

_"I could see why...this place is so nice..." I said looking around in awe. I found Malfoy staring at me, I blushed. "You think I'm some star struck person don't you?"_

_"Nope. Not at all." I looked at him. "You have grown up." He laughed._

_"Yes I have." I looked at him. He still had his blonde hair, but he didn't slick it back anymore. It was more loose, it almost reminded me of how Harry wore his hair. His blue eyes had become clearer and were like looking into pure blue water. He was a bit taller. He kind of towered over me, but then when hadn't he? But he still worked out or whatever because it definitely showed. He was "hot" probably in Ginny's terms and the fact that he kissed me didn't help. I did have a little, main word little, of a crush on him in school I'll admit and I did feel those feelings coming back now. I quickly looked away before he could catch me._

_"So what do you do? Upkeep on this place must be murder."_

_"I play for the Cannons." he said simply. It explained how he kept in shape._

_"So the rumors were true..."_

_"What rumors?" he asked._

_"During the end of the 7th year, there was a rumor that they asked you. I doubted it, I thought Harry would be asked. But then I found out he was asked to play for the Tornados."_

_"That's me, the one guy rumor machine." he joked. I smiled._

_"That you were. I remember every girl saying you name at least once a day." I said, he blushed a bit._

_"And Ms. Granger, did you?"_

_"Nope, I personally hated you. You can't blame me, you know you tortured me." He looked a bit proud._

_"Cocky as ever, still." I muttered and he smirked._

_"Oh you know it, it's what made the girls go crazy." I rolled my eyes at him. "Did it make you go crazy?" he asked, coming closer to me._

_"No." I whispered, now susprised at how soft my voice had become. Malfoy slowly bent his head toward mine and pressed his lips against mine..._

**TBC...**


	3. Hangover Dreads

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

That was when I woke up.

Rubbing my head, I opened my eyes, then instantly regretting it as a huge amount of light blinded my eyes. I closed them for a minute and opened them again. Okay better, I could actually see in front of myself. I decided to stay where I was until I could completely see again. The downside of where I work. The headaches after spending the night in a overly loud club enviroment. I had such a weird dream though. I was actually at the Malfoy Mansion. Like I was a server at some kind of party or event and Malfoy and I actually talked like we were...friends. I shuddered, as if I would go his house! They probably have some kind of spell up where if a muggle born gets within a foot of the house they are blown up. My book deal may not be coming true any time soon but I'm not that dumb. I have grudges just like the next person. I was mentally kicking myself for even talking to him. Boredom can lead to weird, not needed, conversations with the enemy. I was also being polite, kill them with kindness my mother says. I mean when I talk to anyone, I don't intend to fight them, so that's what I was doing. Avoiding a possible fight. I felt very proud about that.

But...I kissed Draco Malfoy in my dream.

What was wrong with the dream me?

Yes he kissed me after I served him his drink, last night, but that was different. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, I was too shocked to respond in any kind. Like I would actually willing kiss him of my own free will! I looked to the window, which the tapping on had woken me up. I found my owl outside with a message on her leg. I gave her a treat as I opened the window and took the message. It was from Harry, his next match would be this weekend and he had sent tickets. I smiled, now there was something to look forward to! Harry was still as excellent as ever of a Qudditch player and it was always such a treat to see his team play. Especially a treat to watch them for free. I pinned the tickets to my bulletin board and put my tangled hair up a pony tail. I still couldn't get that dream out of my head! I was never going to see him again, so what was the point? I mean he's wished me dead for God knows how long. Yes, he is just a spoiled little brat. He was just taking what he wanted again. His friends were probably watching, from a corner. It was probably a bet. Either that or that even after one drink he was gets tispy. I rolled my eyes.

I could see why mum didn't like alcohol now.

Stupid impaired judgement.

If I was actually completely clear headed, I probably would've punched him until of stupidly smiling.

But I was glad my senses came back now rather than later. I shuddered at the thought of what would've could've happened had I not...I thought it best to just forget and pretend it would never happen. But I would've liked to have seen Harry and Ron beat Malfoy up...I smiled and headed toward the shower. Okay today's game plan and to do list.

* * *

**Stationary, Property of Hermione Anne Granger**

_**To Do List**_

- Get Lily's present.  
- Remember what Lily likes.  
- Thank Harry for the tickets.  
- Find someone to give the extra ticket to.  
- Get candy for Halloween.  
- Call manager to switch me to new location in case Malfoy comes back to laugh in my face.

* * *

Then I remembered I had lunch with my mum.

Oh. My. God.

Someone shoot me now.


	4. Make it a Double

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

Impressing my mother is the hardest thing to do, next to getting a decent grade on any of Snape's assignments that is. But I, against my will, had to put on the most ridiculous tweed pink and yellow blazer with matching skirt. My mum bought me it last year, but do you honestly think I've worn it?

No!

But it's a nice gesture and it boosts a person's ego to wear something they've bought for you. Now I'm not into trends as much as Ginny but...really it looks disaterous...

After putting on some tennis shoes, I walked over to whatever place the directions mum gave me led to. I didn't bother to remember any kind of name because I knew that if my mum picked it out, then I wouldn't be coming back. Walking along the aisle where the outside tables were set up, I saw my mum waving at me. I resisted the huge urge to roll my eyes and started my way to her with the biggest grin plastered on my face.

"Hi mum." I said. Mum quickly went over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Honey! I haven't heard from you in ages!" she said. "Come, you must tell you what has been going on!" It was kind of weird because she was acting almost like a teenager in an odd sense. But that was my mum, forever young and with an excellent set of teeth. I sat down and we ordered.

"Um, well nothing really has happened just the usual." I explained as I sipped my water. My cocked her head.

"Really?" she asked and pulled out a copy of _Witching Weekly._ "Then what is this?" On the front of Page 6, was a huge picture of myself and Draco kissing. With a huge article wondering if we were dating and "trusted" sources confirming we were dating! I was steaming mad as my eyes scanned the details of the fabricated story. I did read most wizard papers but I didn't bother reading the most gossip consumed paper in production. I should've known he would have been famous with the photographers! Now I was going to have serious damage control, as I sighed in relief that the photo didn't show me actually behind the bar counter. My cover was safe, at least for now. Then a pit of dread collected in my stomach as anyone that had a brain in Hogwarts I remembered subcribed to that magazine.

"Some guy from school. Stupid git." I said. My mum's eyebrows went up a bit.

"Oh? And who is this 'some guy'?" she asked interested, leaning in.

"Draco Malfoy. You know? The guy who _tortured_ me at school?" I said making the word torture stand out. I was trying to make her hate Malfoy and hopefully not think of him as someone I could date.

"You never know sweetheart, people change. As I always say 'Men are never good until after school is over.'"

"Mum, you never say that." I pointed you. She rolled her eyes.

"I say _something_ to that meaning. My point is he could be your last chance."

"Mum! I'm a year out of school for God's sake! I'm almost 19, I've got what? Another 10 more years?" I asked. My mum darkened a bit.

"Excuse me for caring about wither your father gets to see his grandchildren! You know he might not make it." I froze.

"What? What do you mean dad might not make it?" I asked. Mum's eyes got wide as if she were caught red handed stealing from a store.

"The radiation and chemotherapy isn't working as it should, honey." she said quietly after a moment. I could tell this wasn't how she planned on telling me this but it seemed like she had held it in so long she had to spill everything out now."He's going to need surgery, it's a 50/50 chance."

"What?" I asked as I felt my world crash into the pavement. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you think I wanted to tell you something like that?" she said. It was one of the rare moments where she wasn't trying to be my age.

But actually my mum.

"No...I just..." I answered. Suddenly it felt like the world had just dropped a bit and it was crushing me. Like I couldn't breathe suddenly. She had known about this and she hadn't told me. I know she thought she would harm me by telling me but I perfer the blunt truth. The knowledge of kept secrets just kills me inside to my core.

I had to get out.

Now.

"I have to...just..." I stumbled and rushed from the table full of confusion and feeling for the first time in my life ever that things could possibly be out of control.

* * *

Walking into some kind of place nearby, all I wanted was some where I could remain calm. So I wouldn't cry. If I cried, I wouldn't be able to stop until I was drained completely dry and weak. I would only see the flashing rotation of memories as they flickered in secession in my mind.

I don't really know why my dad got cancer, since he's a dentist he's one the two only health nuts I know so I knew it couldn't be because he ate something. But it just seemed like he was so healthy. Then out of the blue they find something and that's when the treatment started.

It scared me to death.

It was like my dad was there but it didn't look like him and I tried to stay away, not that I don't care, but it was hard to see him like that. To watch someone who taught you how to ride a bike, soothed your tears when the younger boys made fun of your hair, and supported your witchcraft just waste away and the only thing I could do was hold his hand...I mean I'm a _witch. _I can use magic, anything can be fixed with magic. I'm the most brillant witch of the age they say, I should be able to solve everything.

Right?

Not so fast.

I can't tell you how much I wanted to ring Professor Dumbledore's neck when he told me that. I knew it wasn't his fault, but just I'm the one with all the power, and I can't use it. It seems like all these years of magic only to end up with a deadly illness, a book that probably will never be published, and working in a muggle bar, it just seemed pointless. Why did I ever go to Hogwarts if this was all I was going to amount to? Why did I have to be so driven to publish a damn book? I could've gotten any job I wanted in the Wizard world but writing was my passion. It's what I love, and I would've been bored at a desk job with nothing new everyday. How did I go from top of the class to just barely making it? Sinking onto an outside bench, someone's voice became very clear.

"Are you sure you want to be crying in public?" I jerked my head and rolled my eyes.

"Oh it's _you_." I said to Draco. "Why do you care?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"I don't, it's just people are staring." He pointed out and sure enough the people who passed my way looked at me with sympathy or whispered to their walking partner.

"Well maybe I feel bad, and maybe I am pissed off. Maybe I'm crying in public because I don't care." I shot back.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. I laughed.

"So you can go tell your buddies about how Granger is doing so bad? I don't think so."

"Well crying...while it eases the pain but it doesn't make it go away, unless you talk about it.."

"At this point Draco, I don't really care. Now go away." I said, not caring why he would be in a muggle place yet again. Or how strange it would be that we would end up at the same place within days of seeing each other again. I just wanted to curl into a ball and never wake up from this dream. He turned and looked at me for a minute. Then he flicked something my way. He nodded and then left, one of the few truly nice things he had ever done for me. After a second I looked at what he threw to me. It was his bussiness card with his number on it. I suppose it was if I wanted to talk to him. I tucked the card into my pocket and walked out.


	5. Hot Tea vs Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

Turning the card over and over, I continued to look at it. The writing was gold ingraving, the good kind that you could only get in France from what I have heard. Sighing, I looked at the door again. Ginny was late as always. I turned back to the card. It had a black and green border, clearly a Slytherin through and through. I doubted Malfoy had such good tastes, but with him being famous, there must be some "Card Designer" or something in his team of people. I laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of the position. But as my eyes fell on the number I wondered if I really should call him. It was weird, after a year, and seven years of torture, he just comes around, talking to me as if we really knew each other. What was up with the Prince of Slytherin? Did he suddenly get hit with a brick on the head? If he expected me to just call him, he was wrong.

Hearing the jingle of the bell I looked up and saw my best friend in the world, Ginny, rush into the coffee shop, red faced and frantically searching around. She spotted me and smiled in relief and walked over. She threw her scarf on the seat and ordered hot tea.

"What's up?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"Nothing really." I said.

"What's that?" she asked, nodding to the business card I still had in my hand.

"Nothing-" I started but she snatched it before I could pull it away from her.

"Mmm...pretty...DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed. I froze as I noticed the rest of the shop looking at us.

"Gee, Ginny, way to be discret." I whispered, sarcastically. "Give me that." I said, taking it from her hands and shoving it into my purse where it could be safe from any grabbing.

"Why on earth would you have Draco Malfoy's business card?" Ginny probed and then paused. I thought for a moment

"We have ran into each other a couple times recently and he threw his card to me as he was walking away." I said. "Weird huh?"

"Isn't he now a hot shot lawyer who helped defend what's his face who supposely robbed some store?" Ginny asked. I nodded.

"Brighton Prince, he tried to steal more than 150,000 galleons of cash and jewels." I corrected, and she smiled.

"And that's why you are completely smarter than me, retaining information like a sponge." she tooks a sip from her cup. "I heard he makes 1000 galleons a year."

"How would you know that?" I asked curiously, I knew legal cases and other political going ons but I had no idea of pop culture.

"_Witching Weekly._" she answered. "By the way, tell you mum I need last weeks edition back, will you?"

SHE was the one who gave my mum it!

"Ginny!" I groaned. "I hate you right now." I said, dropping my head on the table top.

"Why?" I looked up at her from the table.

"In the issue, on page 6, there is a picture of Malfoy and I kissing. He kissed me, don't worry I didn't kiss him back. Now my mum is off on trying to get us together."

"Oh Jesus." Ginny commented. "I didn't know, I had barely gotten it when your mum asked about it, I thought she was going to give it to you." she leaned forward. "Whatcha gonna do?" I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You have the guy's phone number! Not only that but Draco Malfoy's number and he's kissed you!" Ginny said as if I were thick. "Are you going to call him?"

"Of course not!" I answered immediately. "Do you think I should forgive all that hell he put all of us through?"

"I think you should call him." she commented. I choked on my soda in completely surprise. I could somewhat see where she was coming from as Malfoy didn't torture Ginny in the same way he did to Harry, Ron and I. But she knew better than to suggest something crazy, even if she did have that tiny crush on him ages ago.

"WHAT?"

"I said call him. Think about it Hermione, you could get some major big time revenge in! If he's really fallen for you, break his heart if you want him to feel how he felt every time he insulted your teeth or hair. But also he may be Malfoy, but people change." she paused, "Plus, have you dated anyone?" Not waiting for my answer she said. "No, come on. No dark power remember?"

"You just think he's hot." I said, recalling her crush on him sometime in the past years where she would stare at pictures of him for hours.

"That's beside the point." she looked at me. "One date." I glared at her. Why was she suddenly so eager to get Malfoy and I together? Was the world going insane?

"One date, Hermione, what could happen? You get your name in the papers and maybe your publisher could see that you are a valuable piece of literary meat!" She did a have point, Malfoy did equal publicity it seemed. It could jumpstart my seemingly dead career. I rolled my eyes at Ginny's determined face. She wasn't going to give up.

"Fine Ginny. One and I mean it, ONE date." I said.

"You promise?"

"Only if you don't send any more copies of that magazine to my mum."

"Deal." she paused. "God Hermione if I had known that your mum would be that way..."

"You can say that again." I agreed. "As if I don't have enough to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad." I answered.

"The meds aren't working?" Ginny asked, surprised and worried.

"Nope." I stopped. "Ginny he could die." I said after a moment. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God." she whispered. "Hermione, I'm so sorry." I nodded.

"It's just that my mum wants him to be able to see his grandchildren. I can see why...but I just can't go get knocked up." Ginny nodded. "I have no clue what to do." I confessed.

"I'm sorry Mione that I can't help you." I sighed.

"I know, Ginny, I know."

* * *

The beach happens to be one of my favorite places. I don't know why but the whole deal on the ocean waves being "Calm and relaxing" were actually right. I usually didn't go there often because of work or just plain life getting in the way. But I was unsure of everything almost. It seemed like every time I went to that beach, I always got some kind of answer...so I hoped it would tell me what to do about Malfoy, my mum, and my father. Taking off my shoes, I walked along in the sand. Okay, now would be a good time to send a sign. A hint, ANYTHING! I heard a piece of shell break behind me.

Holy crap.

I said a sign you higher beings up there.

Not HIM.

"Will you stop following me?" I asked, annoyed as I felt Malfoy walking up from behind me. He kept surprising me by conviently being at the same places I happened to appear at. This was getting completely too strange, why on Earth would he spend his time tracking me? I came to the beach for peace and quiet, not to get a headache.

"I'm not following you."

"Wait you aren't. You're stalking me." I corrected myself. "Do you have something to say to me or what?" I asked right out, hoping I would get his immature answer and I could continue my walk.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said, 'Do you have something to say to me or what?' because you seem to pop up where ever I am lately." I explained.

"Maybe it's you who is stalking me." he said, twisting my words. I laughed.

"Hardly." I looked at him. "Now if you would so kind, go away."

"Free country." he answered. I groaned.

"Okay, if you go away, I won't punch you." I offered. He laughed. "Want to bet?" I said seriously. He rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you and I both know you won't punch me." he said, smirking. Jesus, why does he have to smirk so much? And what's with calling me Hermione, did I give him permission to call me that?

No.

"Maybe you can't see that maybe you don't look okay." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so my life isn't perfect. Whose is?"

"Stop being stubborn and listen. I'm trying to help you." I laughed.

"You want to help ME? Muggle born Granger me? Oh my God who are you kidding Malfoy?" I looked at him. "I'm not going to be some kind of piece in your chess game, okay?" He looked at me.

"I'm not playing, what would I have to win? I may have been a jerk, but I'm a not that bad. Of course I know people's lives aren't perfect. You should know my family wasn't anything near it, since you read that bloody paper so much." he stopped. "Like, you've told Potter or Weasley about the problems in your life. You're too proud to say anything."

I froze.

He knew me too well.

"Pride isn't always a bad thing." I pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Granger." he said. I now caught on that when he was in a good mood with me he must have decided to call me Hermione, and when he wasn't, he called me Granger. "Maybe you are right with the stalking theory but I can only say that once you've had your life in the papers and seen what I have, pride and arrogrance is killed and buried deep in the ground. I'm not a complete sweetheart but I'm a hell of a lot better than what I was. You interest me, that's all and the look in your eyes matched mine only too recently." he stopped. "Remember, you have my number, you can call you know." He started to walk away but then I kind of felt my heart pull. Then I remembered Ginny's request. Groaning and rolling my eyes, I shouted.

"Wait!" when I finished hurrying after him I said. "Okay, you want to talk? Tomorrow, my house, seven. I'll bring the food, you bring yourself. You can look up my address. And no you don't get a say in the food." I finished. "If you're not there at Seven sharp, I will forget this whole thing and assume you are the arrogrant jerk you've always been." I warned him and started to walked away. If I told him the right answers, he would back off and I could focus on my life and how I was going to fix it.

Stupid promises.


	6. You Bring the Wine

**A/N: **Thank you my wonderful reviewers, enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter Brand.

* * *

What had I gotten myself into? Asking him to come over? It sounded like a date, which it wasn't, I was trying to please Ginny and hopefully get him off my back. 

Pressing the various numbers on my phone, I twirled the phonecord around my finger as I heard the rings on the other end. After three rings Ginny picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gin, it's me."

"Oh hey Hermione, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really...thinking about Malfoy." Ginny made a "umph" noise.

"That's different."

"Your wish will be granted." I said. She squealed.

"YES! I win! What's going to happen?" she asked.

"He's coming over here to have dinner." I explained. Ginny started to laugh.

"YOU in a KITCHEN COOKING! That's rich." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not going to cook, I value my house too much to actually cook. I'm going to order Chinsese. If he thinks I'm going all out for him, he's got another thing coming." I said while pulling the phone book out.

"I could, you know, pick it up and swing by your place." Ginny offered. This was kind of weird.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm actually out right now, it'll be on my way home." Talk about weirdness...I had never known Ginny to suggest something like this.

"Umm...okay..." I said. "Thanks. I'll see you in a few."

* * *

"Honey! What is this I hear? A DATE!" my mum sang. I wanted to punch the wall. Damn you Ginny. 

"It's NOT a date. It's just dinner."

"But it's with a boy." she stressed as if she could convince me that it was a date.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's a date. You invite Uncle Bob to dinner and THAT'S not a date."

"Honestly Hermione, don't be so fresh!" my mum scolded. "This is why you never have a boyfriend in the first place, sweetie." she explained. "Not even I, your own mother, nor your own best friend, can convince you to have a little faith. What are we ever going to do with you?"

* * *

**GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Hermione is a great friend. She's also a great person but when it comes to love, she's like the speed of a turtle. VERY VERY slow. That is why I plan to meddle a bit.

Anyone ever heard of aphrodisiacs?

In case you haven't, there are supposely foods that supposely bring people together, you know in _that_ way. Like oysters. Which is why I plan to charm them to bring out their aphrodisiac powers and sneak them into their chinese food. They won't know what hit them! I think Hermione was a bit unsure about my picking up the food, but I'm doing what is best for them! She just doesn't realize she likes him. Or the fact that he likes her. I do read the tabloids you know and I went to Hogwarts with the two of them. They may not realize it, but I'm about to do them the biggest favor of their lives.

* * *

**BACK TO HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW: **

Ginny was grinning when she dropped of the food. I don't know why she would be, but I suppose she was glad I actually had a date. After setting out the food I picked up the fortune cookie that came with it.

_One wrong turn can equal a lifetime of right turns._

That's what the fortune read. How could that fortune be true? One wrong turn just equals more wrong turns since your already on the wrong path. I shook my head and answered the door. On cue, exactly on the dot of 7 o'clock, Draco Malfoy had come to my house.

With a bottle wine. He stepped inside.

"Chinese?" he asked. I nodded, waiting for him to not like it. Instead he smiled. "My favorite." I was shocked. I could only nod, sit down and only began to not be frozen when he handed me a glass of wine. He looked at me as he raised his glass to toast me. I tapped my glass against his and asked,

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" he replied.

"Okay." I answered, popping a oyster in my mouth. These oysters were really good...

"So you wanted to talk." I said. "What about?"

"You." he answered.

"You want to talk about me?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.

"Yeah." he waited for me to speak. "Go on." I started to tell him simple things about me, nothing serious, but as the wine was poured more and more I was getting very fuzzy, and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just you." Laugh "And me" laugh "you being this famous person and me not being being near the social class your in." I was really now loosing it. He took my glass away.

"That's enough for you." hesaid. I tried snatched it away.

"No, I happen to hold my liquor well thank you very much." I said, even though I knew I wasn't proving it. But he didn't let go of the glass. Our hands were touching each other and we were very close to each other. It was like we were magnets, attracted to each other all of sudden. Before I had another thought, we were kissing. And quite passionately too. I was getting so dizzy, I swear he was the only thing holding me up. I knew I kissing my enemy...but it felt so good...I didn't want it stop...

So it didn't...

**TBC...**


	7. Hangover hell

**A/N:** Thank you everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I rubbed my head. God did I ever have a hangover. I should of never had all that wine, in fact I have no idea why I had so much in the first place...sitting up in my bed I realized that I wasn't alone. Oh God, no. I swallowed and slowly turned to see the person, praying that this wasn't what I thought it was. Because I knew it was impossible that we would ever...I did not...he and I...shudder...I looked to find Malfoy next to me. In my bed. 

Oh SHIT!

Oh God.

We did.

As he opened his eyes I did the only thing that came to mind.

I screamed.

Okay it wasn't the BEST thing to do, I know, but you know you would've done the same thing. Malfoy covered his ears and said with anger when my screaming stopped.

"Why the bleeding hell did you do that? You broke the bloody sound barrier!" I glared at him as he glared at me.

"Well if you woke up, having no memory of the night before, and you find your sworn enemy with you in bed the next morning, you would scream too. Except you wouldn't because guys sound like girls when they scream and you have too much pride to actually have someone hear that come out of you." I said matter-of-factly. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Even when she has a hungover, she can be a royal pain in the ass." he said under his breath.

"What did you just say?" I asked, my eyes flashing with anger.

"Nothing." he said quickly. I glared at him, stupid git. I threw a pillow at his face and muttered a spell to dress myself. I left Malfoy to do whatever Malfoy does in the morning. I went over to my coffee machine in the kitchen to make some coffee for myself and tried to clear my head and hopefully this hangover! Okay, Hermione, let's see do I remember anything of last night? Not at the moment. What do you know? I slept with my sworn enemy. What could've caused it? Too many things to count.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"What exactly happened last night? All I remember is you kissing me and then I black out from there." I asked to Malfoy as he came out a minute later. "I think I might remember later but now..." I trailed off.

"You really want an _exact_ reactment of last night?" Malfoy asked, smirking, leaning against the wall. Then I realized what he was saying. I shuddered.

"Malfoy, stop being a pig, this is serious. I mean what we did...was wrong. We are sworn enemies. This," I said, pointing my finger between Malfoy and myself. "Does not _just_ happen."

"But it did." he said. I rolled my eyes at him and thought for a minute.

"Something was spiked in our food or something." I said thinking outloud. "Who could have done something like that? Let's see the food place doesn't know us personally, you didn't know anything about what food I was getting so your out." I said with a sigh that told him I wished he were the simple answer to this trouble."But Ginny..."

Wait.

Ginny had the food before we had it...

"That little sneaker." I muttered. Malfoy became interested.

"What?" he asked.

"I think who might have spiked our food, or at least had reason to." I said excitedly as Malfoy pulled up a chair, turned it around and straddled itas I passed him a cup of coffee."I think my friend Ginny did it." Malfoy raised an eyebrow while drinking the coffee.

"Weasel's sister?" he asked, I nodded. Everything seemed to fit into place. How stupid I was to not figure this out sooner!

"She's the last person to have it before we had it, and she was pressuring me to agree to talk to you, she's convinced we're made for each other." I smacked myself over the head. "That's it!" I grinned. "She magically charmed the food with something and tried to play match maker."

"Okay so the redhead, tricked us. This isn't good." he pondered now getting up and pacing. I raised an eyebrow.

"No duh." I said.

"No, I mean, really bad, Granger. You know I'm famous, the minute I step out of this door, there will be pictures in everything. Everyone will think I spent the night here."

"But you did." I pointed out.

"Yes, but they will think we're together when in reality it was only a trick. There will be gossip." I let what he said sink in. Oh God, he was right. Harry, Ron...Ginny...

MY MOTHER!

They will all find out!

"Oh crap, no, NOT GOOD, Malfoy, NOT GOOD." I said, in shock. I tried to breathe. "What do we do?" he glared at me.

"Don't ask me." I groaned.

"This is all your fault." I said.

"Oh!" he said, mad. "Has is this my fault?"

"You should've stopped me! I mean I had more spiked food than you did! You should've told me to stop."

"Don't try and pin this on me." he said defensively. "We're both responible for this." he sighed. "First we find the redhead." I nodded.

"Yes, but I suppose until nightfall we're stuck, damn gossip hounds with their photographers." he looked a bit shocked I would say a cuss word to his face. "I suggest we call her." I went up to go get the the phone book and just as I was out of his sight, I remembered last night. It all hit me like some kind of a tidal wave. I braced myself against the wall as I slowly went through the emotions of last night.

Oh my God.

When it was over I was a bit in shock. That was too intense.

Then I realized, we would stuck together

In my house.

For a whole day.

And we've slept together.

Not to mention there could be side effects of whatever Ginny did.

Or that there could be leftover feelings...

"Well this will be certainly interesting." Malfoy commented, snatching the phone book away from me and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Reviews make chapters come faster! 


	8. I So Need Something Stronger

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

I tried yoga once. Ron told me I was too stressed out and I thought yoga would be a simple answer. I mean everyone says how calming and relaxing it is. That it clears your head, and the positions...well...it takes a lot of practice...but you get it _eventually. _I only stuck around the class for about 15 minutes, I couldn't stand the dead silence that was in that classroom when I did it. And okay, I'm not _that _flexible... 

Now I've slept with my enemy, my best friend is responsible for it and everyone I know and love knows about it.

Damn, I should've at least stayed to learn the breathing excersices. Okay breathe, in and out...okay making progress...the light headness has worn off.

"Hello?" Ginny's voice said cherrfully over the phone. I assume she got her copy of magazine. Since Malfoy just had to lift the window curtain, and there just happened to be about a hundred cameras that went off at the same time, getting pictures of me and him. I bet they put out a special edition just for us, how sweet, maybe after I sue them, I might consider doing something for them. I bet she was quite pleased with herself. Well say hello to a rude awakening honey.

"GINVERA WEASLEY!" I shouted in the way her mother does when she's royally pissed off.

"Hello Hermione." she answered, calmly. Wait, no, she's suppose to be afraid...

"Do you have the slightest idea what you did? Yes, we know that it was YOU who did this. What the hell were you thinking?" I again shouted.

"I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry' Hermione if that's what you want. I don't regret it one bit." she stated. I was a bit shocked.

"You do realize I slept with him."

"And did you like it?" she asked. I froze.

"What?"

"I asked, did you like it?"

Oh God.

I liked it. Wait, did the world suddenly turn backwards? Because I can't like sleeping with Malfoy.

But the more and more I thought about it, the more I became convinced that I, Hermione Granger had actually liked sleeping with Draco Malfoy. Shudder.

"That good huh?" Ginny asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Of course not!" I said a bit too loud and a bit too unconvincingly. Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm doing you a favor. Just trust me." she said.

"What are you some kind of mind reader?" I asked, then realized. "Wait are you?"

"You could say that." she responsed. Ok, rewind and FREEZE!

"What exactly do you know?" I asked. I could tell Ginny was grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't tell you silly. That would be messing with destiny."

"Hey! You messed with destiny!" I pointed out. "You saw something with Malfoy and I and you decided to do something about it."

"No, I saw this years ago that I would do something like this, I was only following the vision." she said simply.

"But how can it be? We're two different people, we come from two different worlds. He is rich, I'm just getting by. I'm a Gryffindor, a lion. He's a Slytherin, a snake." I stopped.

"You know that while you two come from different backgrouds, you guys aren't so different. I think he's really a good guy, but because of how the world was, he had to pretend that he didn't like certain things. He's making up for lost time." God, she was good. I have to admit, she is when she wants to be. "You only know the image of him Hermione, but you don't _know_ him. Go find out, you'd be surprised what kind of person he is." she finished. I was stunned into silence.

"When did you become wiser than me?" I asked. Ginny laughed.

"I learned the hard way that you shouldn't take anything for granted." she sadly. "But then I realized that even the weirdest of pairs." she said, meaning her relationship with Harry. "Can turn out to be the best of all." Then I heard a noise from the background. I heard Harry ask if that was me and Ginny gave the phone over to him.

"Hermione what is going on?" he asked, confused. "People are saying you and Malfoy are together, please tell me it's not true." he said.

"Well we aren't together..." I said as I heard him give a sigh of relief. "It's just weird, and your finacee is to blame mostly." I stated.

"Ginny?" he said.

"Yeah, her and her seer powers..." I muttered. "Just trust me Harry. Trying to do some damage control, now." I sighed. "I don't know how you deal with the press." He laughed.

"Now you see why I never come to visit." I smiled.

"It does explain a lot." I said. "Look if I survive this, I promise I'll come visit _you_. Sound good?" I asked.

"Ginny will be thrilled." I rolled my eyes.

"I just hope I'll be cooled down by then."

* * *

"So is the redhead surviving?" Malfoy asked. I rolled my eyes. 

"Her name is Ginny. And yes she'll live. She's actually quite pleased with herself." I said. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Playing matchmaker is she?" he asked interested. I collasped onto my sofa.

"You so better not try to apparate or something. I intend to keep you in this mess as long as I am. So we need to figure out how this is going to go." I said. Malfoy nodded.

"Of course. What do you propose?" I thought for a minute.

"Well I don't know if my mum will recover, she wants me to have children so damn much, once she hears I'm with someone she'll be planning the engagement party." I said.

"Same with my mum, she wants me to get married, ever since my dad died she wants someone to care for." I thought about this for a minute.

"Okay, I have a deal for you." I stated. "Since it seems like our mothers both want children, why not we pretend we're together?" he looked at me like I had two heads. I laughed. "Hear me out. We'll pretend like we are crazy about each other. We'll convince our parents that we are so head over heels that their dreams could quite possibly come true. Then we'll break up, and our parents will comfort us, thinking the other one broke up the relationship. Then it'll make perfect sense why we don't go out. Break up recovery. Perfect cover up." Malfoy nodded.

"I have to admit Granger, I like what your saying." he said. "Doesn't exactly make sense, but I like it." I smiled.

"Great." I said, as I heard the phone ringing. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Honey why didn't you tell me you were putting on an act?" my mum asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You acting like you hated this Draco because of all the press. I should've known a girl as smart as you would try to keep it a secret." she said. I smiled, time to put the plan into action.

"Yeah, mum, you caught me!" I said with fake cheerfulness. "Darn!"

"When are you coming to see us darling?" she asked. "I want to meet this Draco." she said with interest. My eyes got big.

"Uh, mum hang on for a minute." I said quickly then covered the phone with my hand.

"Malfoy, my mum wants us to visit." I said. "What do I say?" Malfoy was taken aback.

"Well if we want to get on with this charade, might as well do it as soon as we can. The faster it starts, the faster it's done." I nodded.

"Uh whatever is good for you mum." I answered.

"Well come over this weekend! We can get Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna to come over!" she said.

"Sounds great." I said, trying to sound happy. "We'll come over on Friday and then stay Saturday and Sunday. But Harry sent us tickets to go see his qudditch game so we'll have to work it in somehow."

"Perfect." my mum answered. I paused.

"How's dad?" I asked. Mum took a deep breath.

"Today's a good day, but I don't know for sure. He'll be delighted that your coming." she mentioned. I nodded.

"Tell him I love him and I'll see you on Friday, bye."

"Bye sweetheart." I set the phone down.

"Okay, no backing out now." I stated and sighed. "We're going to my parents on Friday and staying for the weekend. And your going to Harry's qudditch match with me."

"WHAT?" he asked. "I am not cheering for 'the-boy-who-lived."

"I never said you had to. Just go with me and you can fall asleep two minutes into it if you want, okay? Now, does the plan sound good?" Malfoy nodded.

"I'll take care of the travel arrangements." he said.

"No, we're going to _my_ parents, I'll pay." I said.

"No you were dragged into this. Let me do it." I wanted to fight back but when I looked at him, I dunno...he looked like he really meant it. Maybe Ginny was right...maybe Malfoy was different...

Yeah...right.

* * *

As Friday rolled around, I carried my suit case outside to the curb to wait for Malfoy. It didn't take long for his long limo to appear. When I asked why we couldn't just apparate, he said if we did that, it could cause a scene. I didn't want to argue so I slipped into the limo as the sun started to go high into the sky. I slipped on my sunglasses. 

"So I think we should know a little about each other, or no one will really believe us." I stated. "I made cheat sheets that we can write our answers on, like favorite color and birthdays and we can study them on the way to my parents." I said as I pulled out some papers from my purse. Malfoy rolled his eyes at me.

"And I thought for a minute you were normal."

"Your going to be the death of me, I know it." I mumbled. Then we stopped and I looked out the window.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The airport." he answered. I froze.

"You mean with planes and fight attendants?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Uh, yeah." he answered.

"So we're going to be flying on a plane to my parents?" I asked. He nodded.

Oh crap.


	9. On the Rocks

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

For the record: 

It's not my fault I have a fear of riding airplanes.

I know it's silly, but it's not my fault. I swear. Whenever I get on a plane I am just convinced we're going to crash and burn in some ocean, never to be found.

As I said, I know it's a silly fear.

But if you watch the news like I do every day, you would too.

Yet I'm too nice of a person to say anything about it to Malfoy. I know Malfoy probably went through a lot of trouble so how could I say no?

Plus I'm never flown first class before...

Checking in my baggage in, I took a deep breath and joined Malfoy back in the seating area. I took out a bag of peanuts I had taken out of the vending machine (To take my mind off that I was going to board a potential death machine.) and held them out to him.

"Peanuts?" I asked. He grabbed a couple, looking a bit surprised. "What? They're not hexed or anything." I said rolling my eyes. If I wanted to do that it would not be in a bag of peanuts in a public place. It would be clever, when he least expected it.

"You surprise me Granger." he said simply. I smiled. Having excellent morning coffee can do wonders for the attitude I tell you.

"Well I like surprises." I commented and popped a peanut into my mouth. "You know I think this is quite interesting." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How so?"

"Look at us. We're getting along. We haven't fought at all today. Like we're normal people. You know I think this could actually work out if we keep it like this." I said. "Did you fill out your sheet?" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at me.

"I threw away that thing at the gate." My eyes widened.

"I spent two days on that 'thing'!"

"Too bad." he said as if he didn't care, smirking. I glared at him.

"You tree killer." I muttered. He laughed.

"Tree killer? I'm not the one who bought the paper in the first place. Your just paying them to continue chopping down trees." he shot back. And...I have nothing to go against that.

"Fine, but when this is unconvincing and this unravels do not come crying to me." I answered lamely and stood up, hoping to get away from him and the bag of peanuts got dumped on him in the process.

Oops?

* * *

I really didn't want to search through the trash cans so I went into a dark corner and whispered 

"Repaiero" and the papers appeared in my hands. I quickly folded them and put them in my back pocket as the announcer called out flight. I hurried out to get to the gate and then boarded the plane. After sitting down and waiting for ten minutes I started to tap my foot, waiting for the plane to take off. I wanted the plane ride over, NOW.

"Gee Granger, what's your problem?" Malfoy asked. I ignored it as I took out the safety instructions out of the back of the chair in front of me. I started to read them _very_ carefully.

"Aw, does Granger have a little problem with airplanes?" Malfoy said in a babish voice and smirked. I glared at him. He started to laugh.

"No, I'm afraid we'll arrive too late. My mother hates when people are hate. She's a dentist and denist have appointments..." I explained.

"I see. You take mostly take after you mother don't you?" he asked, I rolled my eyes at him.

And then the plane took off.

* * *

"We're appearancing some heavy turbulence." were the words of the captain as the plane started to lurch. I was so scared, my eyes were wide as I gripped my seat. 

"Granger calm down." Malfoy said. I shook my head no.

"We're going to die." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Well they wouldn't exactly say that 'Okay that's it we're all goners!'"

"I haven't done anything. I haven't published a book because of that stupid publishing company who wouldn't know talent if it introduced itself. I haven't been in love. I haven't gotten married, although there was that time Ron and I were drunk, and we didn't, thank God, cause of Harry." the plane lurched again. I tried not to scream.

"I work at a bar for God's sake! I can't even tell my mother because she would smite me. She HATES alcohol with a passion. But I do come in for Ginny when she's sick though at her work."

"...I love my mother but she's just so damn annoying, we're really opposites. I hate her hair, but I tell her it looks great so she won't bitch at me about my hair. She wants me to date this guy you looks like a boy Bratz type doll..." I stopped and then looked at Malfoy.

"You don't want to listen to this."

"Your right." he answered.

Oh God, I am loosing it so badly now. But I just can't stop talking as the plane lurched again.

"...I told Harry and Ron once that I liked flying and playing qudditch. I'm not saying they're not smart but come on, they still haven't picked up I hate flying. But I can't break their hearts, going to the is the only thing I do with them now. They think I'm this wicked beater but I DO NOT have any strength..."

"...Because of course I can't meet a good guy. I'm now stuck on a plane with my enemy since I was eleven..."

"...I can't cook, I just cater everything. Everyone says I'm such a good cook but if they knew that I didn't cook it... Everyone in my family can cook. I can pass everything with an 110 percent but I can't cook eggs for the life of me..." I paused.

"...My life is so screwed up. I have no money, no boyfriend and I'm stuck in this hell of a plan with you. I try to make people envy my life..."

I stopped when I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Granger, we landed five minutes ago." I froze.

"Oh."

* * *

If Malfoy wanted to make me feel bad about my blurting out he didn't. It seemed like he didn't even listen. But yet when I looked into his eyes once, I could've sworn that I saw a glint of amusement. The kind of glint that told me he was going to use this. As we walked up the pavement to my house I explained we had to be on a first name basis when we were with my family. 

"We are going to see a qudditch game this weekend, so Harry and Ron will be joining us. You hex them or hurt them and I won't kill you, but when you wake up in the morning you'll hurt like hell." I warned."There is a good chance you might have to go to Ron's wife's (At hearing Ron had a wife Malfoy laughed.) Birthday party. Same rules apply." He nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"As I'll ever be, _honey_." he said, smirking.

"Oh your just so cute _sweetheart_." I said sarcastically and knocked on the door.

* * *

I'm sorry this update took so long! 


	10. Twisted Lime

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who continues to review and support this story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

If anyone had ever told me that I was going to get drunk, sleep with Draco Malfoy of all people, and have to pretend to be his girlfriend so I could get my mother off my back, and then spill a ton of secrets to him when we're on the plane to my parents, I wouldn't dragged them to the nearest hospital and make them have a long mental exam. 

Twice.

But nope this is the sixth time I've pinched myself, it is indeed real. I was barely hanging on to my mum's and Malfoy's conversation. All I saw was that my mum was loving him.

"So Draco, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I'm a lawyer." she raised an eyebrow.

"Your a wizard lawyer? How interesting and such a good profession..." she trailed off. "Hermione, I highly doubt the curtains are that much of interest." she suddenly said in my direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked with faked innocence.

"You seem to want to be elsewhere."

I forced a smile.

"I haven't had much sleep lately." then I realised my mistake in saying that when I saw my mum's face. Oh no...she really didn't think he and I have been... I saw Malfoy's face smirk. I wanted to slam my head against the table repeatly. I sighed. I really didn't want to explain my way out of this."I'm really tired, Ma-Draco, you" I corrected myself remembering I would have to say his real name in front of her. "can stay down here but I think I'm going to take a nap." I said with a fake yawn.

"Nonsense darling-" I cringed at darling as he smirked. "I'll help you get your stuff." he said as he started up the stairs.

"I like him Hermione," mum said. "Seems like a real gentleman." I resisted to roll my eyes and instead muttered.

"Sure, a real gentleman."

* * *

When I saw the sleeping arrangements, I nearly fainted. 

"ONE BED?" I shierked and tried to control my anger.

"Guess your mum does want that baby." Malfoy commented. I turned to glare at him.

"Shut up. Now." I took a deep breath."I swear if you try ANYTHING, I will kill you and make it look like a painful accident." I threatened.

"I was intoxicated when I slept with you. I think that says enough of how much I don't want to seduce you." he shot back. I raised a eyebrow and lugged my suitcase onto the bed.

"I get the bed, you get the floor."

"Hell no." he answered.

"But Draky your a gentleman, mum said so." I said in my Pansy voice. "You'll survive." I added in my normal voice.

"I have to put my foot down on this Granger. You'll have to survive." I took out my raising anger on putting away my clothes. Throwing them in rapid speed into drawers.

"If you think I'm sharing my drawers OR closet with you, your sadly mistaken, this is my house and what I say goes." I explained.

"Actually I believe your mother's name would be on the house deed." I rolled my eyes.

"I am her daughter, blood relation. So get off it and take the fact that your sleeping on the floor like a man." I said, wanting nothing more than to strangle him. He rolled his eyes at me then shoved my suitcase off the bed, and hopped onto the left side of the bed.

"You can't possibly shove off this bed because I am too heavy. So now what are you going to do?"

Men are such babies!

My room actually did get quite cold at night and the floor would be unbearable even with a pile of blankets. I groaned.

"Fine you can sleep in the bed but I'm sleeping in the bed with you." I said and hopped on the bed.

"Now what are you going to do?"

* * *

The alarm clock went off with a deafing sound, that I was used to and it didn't bother me. 

But it bothered Malfoy!

"AHHH!" he cried as he prompty rolled off the bed with a thump. He glared at me as he saw me still laughing.

"That was GREAT!" I exclaimed. I just couldn't stop laughing as I saw the Draco was tangled in the sheets and couldn't get out. "Thank you krama!" I shouted.

"Get me out Granger." he said.

"Nope. I have a quidditch match to get ready for, and my friends actually want to see me, not you. I don't see a reason for you to see any effort in your looks since most likely you'll be begging for us to leave."

"Red is going to be there, most likely." he answered.

"Her name is Ginny." I corrected. "And I'm going to be the one talking to her." I looked through my closet. "Besides I'm going somewhere before the game. You had two more hours before you could wake up." I added with a secret smile.

"I had two hours of sleep left!"

"You still have and hour and-" I peered at the clock "45 minutes." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to get up so early? What is so important?" he asked. I froze.

"It's not your business." I answered coldly.

"Looks like I've hit a nerve." he said and I could tell he was smirking. "What's the big secret?"

"Wouldn't you like the know." I muttered and grabbed some jeans and a sweater. "If you can't get untangled from that sheet, then just call my mum. I have to go."

"GRANGER!" he called. I ignored him and went out the door.

I had better places to be.

* * *

I never did like hospitals. I really don't know why. But I try to make a trip here any chance I can. It's somewhat chilling at this time of day. No one is really around and visiting hours have just only begun. My heels send a shiver down my spine as they echo, alone. I reach the room I know very well. 

219

I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

There was my father, sleeping but as I came in, he woke up. I tried to ignore the IVs and the machines that looked after his progress.

"Hello princess." he said.

"Hi daddy." I answered and sat down a chair right next to his bed. "How are you today?"

"Fine for now." he said. "They're trying some new medicine on me." he answered. I nodded.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"They haven't said." he answered. Which probably meant that it wasn't working and they didn't want him to know.

"I'll ask and see what I can find." I promised him. "Is the food up to your dental standards?" I teased.

"Worst, all sugar." he answered. I laughed.

"You'll be out of here before you know it." I said, hoping it would come true. We both knew there was a chance he wouldn't though. In a attempt to make the mood cheerful he asked.

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, Harry's playing in a game in town this afternoon so I'm going to see that." I mentioned. "The publisher hasn't said anything about my book yet." I added.

"It'll get published." he assured. "You were always a good writer." I smiled. "Hows your mother?"

"She's fine, still pestering, but fine." he laughed.

"That's good." he said. "You know I love you." I was taken aback by this statement a bit. I didn't see it coming.

"I know." I paused. "And you know I love you too daddy."

"Ms. Granger?" a person said from the door. I turned to face him. It was Dr. Robson, my father's doctor. "Can I see you a moment?" I nodded and I turned to my dad. I hugged him and said "I'll be back soon, I promise." and I followed him out into the hall.

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully as I entered the stands. 

"Hey." I said, emotionless.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"Where's my mum?" I asked.

"I'm right here dear." my mum said poping up. "Why do you-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, knowing my eyes were getting misty. My mum's eyes went wide.

"Hermione-"

"How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, a bit scared. Malfoy I could tell was listening in now.

"Ginny can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked, she nodded and we walked out of the stands, out of earshot.

"My father has cancer, you knew that right?" I said.

"Yes, of course." Ginny said. I stook a shaky breath, and felt myself tearing up. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"My mum knew and she didn't tell me..." I tried to form the words I dreaded saying.

"Hermione you knew your father had cancer. What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Unless something is done or a miracle happens..." Ginny nodded.

"My father has a month to live."

* * *

I hoped that surprised/shocked you! Sorry for the longness of the update but I have a ton of school work PLUS homecoming is this week. I'll try to get another chapter up when I can! Please review! 


	11. Stirred

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" I cried and sunk to the ground, not caring about the gravel poking my legs. "I can't lose him. I can't." Ginny tried to drag me back to standing position and hugged me. I knew she probably didn't know what to say. 

"I'm so sorry Mione. We'll figure out what to do." she assured me. "Medicine has come a long way..."

"She knew...SHE KNEW...and didn't bother to tell me." I sobbed, still in my own world. Ginny nodded.

"She probably didn't want to trouble you, your life is hard enough. Or maybe she was planning to tell you, but she wouldn't just tell you at a game."

"I doubt it." I whispered and pulled away. I wiped my eyes and tried to smile. "Thanks for...um being there?" Ginny smiled.

"We're best friends, it's what we do."

"I think I'm going to go home." I said. "Tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving." Ginny nodded.

"You okay getting home alone?" she asked concerned.

"I'll take her." I heard Malfoy say. I whipped around.

"No way in hell am I going with you." I protested and looked to Ginny for support but she only said.

"You sure you can handle her in this emotional state?" he nodded.

"She's punched me before, I think I can handle." Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Hermione, you've punched him before!" I rolled my eyes.

"Third year, was pissing me off." I said curtly and started to walk away. She laughed.

"I'm impressed." and shoved Malfoy to follow me.

* * *

"She's worried about you, you know." Malfoy said quietly to me once we got into the house. 

"Gee and I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. "Guess wishes come true for you, don't they Malfoy?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked, a bit angry. I sighed.

"The destruction of Hermione Granger. The one thing to break me down, the sole goal of you tormenting me in school." I spat. "How does it feel? Really I want to know." He looked at me with a mixture of emotions.

"I never wished that." he finally said when he finally went back to his cool mask. "I do have a heart, despite what you think." I was surprised, but still scoffed off the statement.

"Then why torment me in school? Because your father says so?" I laughed. "Weak, very."

"You don't know what he could do." he shot back.

"You didn't even what you could do. Sure you were number two in the standings but all I ever saw you do was reports, I didn't see you waving a wand. You were so afraid of what your father would do, you limited your own learning. You knew it all but didn't put it to use. So you what? Took it out on me? Jealous were you?" I paused and rewound the words I had just said. It was exactly correct, it must've shown on my face because he answered.

"Yeah you figured it out. You think I didn't want normal caring friends? You think I wanted people fearing me? Hell no." I actually looked at Malfoy. I mean really. He looked a bit hurt, something I had never truly seen. It was like I was looking at the real Malfoy, sure part of it was a real jerk, but the other part was...well...human?

"I don't really know what to say except maybe I'm sorry for judging you. But you did judge us too, so I'm not completely sorry." he smiled a little.

"Truce?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind?" I asked a bit interested.

"The kind where we promise to not kill each other. The kind where we can I don't know...be friends?" I wasn't sure if he was being honest but I took a look in his eyes and I somehow knew he was.

"I suppose we could try that." I said after a moment. "This isn't going to be easy is it?"

"Most likely." he answered. "But I think we should start with introducing ourselves to start over." I gave him a confused look when he held out his hand to me. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy and I promise not to judge any people with the name Granger." I chuckled and I shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and I promise not to judge any people with the name Malfoy."

"Call me Draco. If this thing is going to work, I think we can handle saying each other's first names." he said and I nodded.

"I go by Hermione or Mione. Doesn't matter." I mentioned and smiled a little. "So we're really having a truce...I wonder how Harry and Ron are going to take that?"

"Well we could just tell them we're dating." he offered.

"You ready to do war when that happens?" I asked. He laughed.

"I think I can deal."

"Then we are in agreement." I said finally. Then I hear the door open and I heard my mum call me. I groaned and rolled my eyes. She quickly found me and made a point of wanting to speak with me. I looked to Mal-, no Draco, for help but he simply let me get dragged away by her.

* * *

"You and I" mum said point to me then her, "need to talk." I laughed. 

"About what? How you knew dad's will most likely die and didn't tell me? How could you? Am I not part of this family anymore?"

"I wanted to spare you the pain-" she started but I interrupted her.

"You know I've seen worse. I know your intentions were most likely good but I need to know these things, I could've spent more time with dad. Now I have a month. A MONTH. To show him how much I love him, to show him that he's so important to me." I felt my eyes mist. "I've had people betray me before, but I never thought my own mother would ever do that." I took a deep breath. "Guess I was very wrong. There is nothing to talk about, mother." I stated.

"Honey I'm sorry but do you really think I wanted to say to you your father's dying? I'm still reeling. You don't know how hard life has been-"

"You don't know half my life." I said, interrupting her again. "If only you knew." I sighed. "I really can't talk to you right now. I'll say something stupid and say something I'll regret." and I turned away and walked to my room, only wanting to go asleep. I was about to crawl under the sheets when I heard a voice.

"I'm sorry." I looked to see Draco.

"For what?" I asked.

"Your father, for what I used to call you, everything." it touched me a bit, though a bit too simple.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Sleep." he said and I followed his command and was drifted away from my life.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the longness of the update! 

Remember to leave a review!


	12. Tumble

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

You know you think you've got your life planned out. I mean I know I thought I did. It annoyed the hell out of Harry and Ron listening to me talking about the future, but it was true. To me it seemed like life was passing by way too fast. I guess when I first came to Hogwarts I had a plan but as the years went by I found myself changing my life plan over and over again. 

_At eleven I knew I was going to be the best witch Hogwarts had ever known. I planned on being the smartest, the best._

_At twelve my focus shifted from my grades to the well being of others. And the barrier that some purebloods have against muggleborns. I planned on being the smartest, the best, AND show that muggleborns could do anything as well as purebloods._

_A thirteen my focus was changed again to complete terror. It also opened my eyes to how lucky I was to have a family. That I could've been like Harry whose only family really, is me, Ron, and Ron's family. I planned on being the smartest, the best, show that muggleborns could do anything as well as purebloods, AND never let my family go._

_At fourteen, I fell for a boy. Even though he went to a different school and I knew logically it would never work out, I still fell for him. Then just as quickly as it happened, it was taken from me just as fast. I planned on being the smartest, the best, show that muggleborns could do anything as well as purebloods, never let my family go, and find true love..._

But what was my plan now? I was working in a bar, my book wasn't going to get published, and now my family seemed to be falling apart. I had to pretend Malfoy of all people was my boyfriend...

So here I was, the brink of what should be a great time in my life, and it was just...well crap. I couldn't even fullfill a few simple goals. I sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You know, staring at a ceiling isn't going to help." I heard Draco say from the doorway. I felt my lips pull into a small smile against my better judgement.

"I know." I said, turning to look at him. "But the minute I walk out of this room, life will hit me again." Okay so I was being a little childish by thinking a door would protect me from life. He nodded as if he seemed to understand. "Why are you being nice?" I asked, changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well you apologized last night, and now your caring about my situation. You've been my sworn enemy since I was eleven. It's pretty fishy if you ask me." I pointed out.

"People change." he said simply. "I told you I have a heart. Now go get your ass off the bed and go talk to your mother." I laughed, he really thought he could tell me what to do?

"Why should I talk to her?"

"Because you've got to decide what to do about your father, does he even know he has a month to live?" I paused.

"No." I whispered. "We wanted to spare him the shock and pain."

"Then make his last month the best month of his life. God Hermione, you know of all people that you just don't sit around waiting for action to happen. Do _something_. If not because I said so, do it for your family. Take it from someone who has lost their father. He was a terrible man but he was my father and I would give anything to talk to him without airs for five minutes. It's not an easy way to live." I slowly got off the bed, and walked over to him. And I just looked at him good and hard, for who knows how long. "What?"

"You said people change. But yet you still look like the Malfoy I've always known. Same hair, same stature, same eyes. They still look like ice. How can I even begin to believe your changed?"

Then he did the most unexpected thing.

He kissed me.

Just a short peck, but it was enough to catch me off guard. He whispered.

"Then break the ice." and then he paused. "Go talk to your mother." and walked away.

* * *

I cautiously knocked on my mother's door. I didn't know how she would react to me being behind the door. I waited until she said for me to come in, and then I entered. She was on her bed, basically almost like I was a few minutes ago. 

"What are we going to do about dad?" My mother sighed.

"I'm really not sure. We still have the option of surgery, honey."

"Well Draco just told me something that has me thinking. Dad doesn't know his condition is this bad, and we know there's only surgery left. So let's go ahead with that. But in the wizard world there are potions that can, I guess give the illusion that he's healthy. I mean there's potions for pain, and energy...It'll be enough to make him feel better at least. We can check him out of the hospital during now and the day of the surgery. And I guess we can at least try to make it some of the best days he's had in a while now. So in case he doesn't make it." I paused thewords of him not makingit soaked in. "He can have something fond to think of. "I finished and waited for my mum's reaction. She was silent for what seemed like forever and then she said finally.

"We could do that." I looked at her in surprise, expecting her to yell at me of how stupid the plan was. "It's probably not morally right, us not telling your father how bad his condition is but you are right on the fact your father should havesome good days. I'll talk to the hospital, when can you have the potions ready?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll ask Draco about it." I paused. "We're seriously going to do this."It was a statement but had a question like tonein my voice.Mother nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

I finally located Draco in the kitchen and was about to say something, when I for some reason stopped. I mean all he was doing was turning on the fucet, and getting himself a glass of water. It wasn't like he was suddenly tearing the kitchen to pieces, but I found myself stopped in my tracks. I couldn't quite place it, but I didn't find it weird that he was in my kitchen. Sure, I knew he was staying in my house, but I guess he looked good being in my kitchen. It gave him more character somehow, something more than him smirking or sneering. Something about seeing the light hit his hair, making it seem like he had some halo of some sort made him seem heavenly. My breath caught in my throat. 

Any more thoughts like that and I was going to be in big trouble.

Draco suddenly seemed to sense I was looking at him and asked,

"What?"

I resisted the urge to say _'You belong here.'_

"I talked to my mother." I blurted out. I felt the blood instantly go to my face, and I stepped into the kitchen.

"And..?" he trailed off. I sighed.

"Looks like we've got a plan." I said simply. Draco smirked.

"See? I might've been second in the class but Malfoys are always right." I had to roll my eyes at that.

"Sure, keeping believing that. I'm not surprised you came up with a plan though, Slytherin is a snake after all. Very sneaky creatures." I pointed out.

"And you were brave enough to take the snake's advice knowing one bite could kill you, Gryffindor." I smiled.

"You know, your alright when your not a jerk."

"Gee, thanks." he answered sarcastically. I was so surprised at how far he and I had come in so little time. Maybe all the theories on opposites attracting are true? Could it be because he actually tried to do more than just saying 'I'm sorry' like everyone else? I wasn't sure, but something was telling me, this was right. Me and him, together. It sounded insane on paper, him a pureblood, me a muggleborn. Him born rich, me...well okay maybe _not_ rich. Him seemingly cold and aloof, tormenting me at every possible moment for seven years. Me, part of a legendary trio the smartest witch of our year. I was the Princess of Gryffindor and...

Well every girl needs a prince...even if he was in Slytherin.

I realized that I was staring at him again when Draco asked me what I was staring at.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I was thinking."

* * *

"You know when we had dinner?" Draco asked a little while later. 

"Here?" I said but Draco shook his head.

"No at your place, when this whole chaos started." I nodded. How could I forget that night? "And we slept together."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We didn't use anything so you could be-"

"Carrying your child at this very moment?" I finished for him as it felt like a bucket of ice cubes had been poured down my back. "Yeah I just now realized that could be a possiblity." I said with fear laced in my voice. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

As I read the result, I felt myself trembling and when I was done reading it I fell to my knees. 

"What's the result?" Draco asked. I took a deep breath.

"It's...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Well that's interesting isn't it? Time for some voting, what do you think? Should it be positive or negative? Tell me in your review! 


End file.
